


Sweetness

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Cheriks [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, literally nothing to this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Should I continue this?





	Sweetness

“So.”

“Hm?”

Moira leaned her hip on the edge of the desk, arms crossed over her chest. She fixed Charles with a piercing stare and asked flatly, “When are you going to just get it over with?”

“Get what over with?” Charles replied innocently, though he knew quite well what she meant. It seemed all of his colleagues were driving towards the same goal, and it was seriously annoying.

“When are you going to ask him to marry you?”

Charles dropped the innocent look to glare back at her. “I don’t see why it should matter to you,” he replied waspishly.

“It matters because you’re  _ happy _ with him. Charles, I’ve never seen you so happy. You--”

“Marriage isn’t an ultimate goal,” Charles cut across her. “We’re fine the way we are, and I will thank you to remember that.”

Moira sighed.

~

“I’m home!” Charles called as he locked the door behind him, and smiled as Erik’s head immediately popped through the kitchen doorway. There was a smudge of cocoa powder on his chin and a smear of what was probably flour across his forehead. 

“You’re early,” Erik said in his wooden way, but Charles could hear the warmth in his voice.

“Hank was being silly about Raven.” Charles wheeled over and peered through the doorway. “What did I interrupt this time?”

Erik blocked his view and leaned down to kiss him gently. “A surprise. Dinner is done, too.”

“Thank you, love.”

“Hm.”

Charles smiled, and Erik kissed him again, then waited until Charles had gone to the dining room to return to his work.

Sometimes Charles was annoyed by Erik’s constant secretiveness. But he had never kept nasty or unpleasant secrets from Charles; it was always small things, sweet things, and that made Charles… happy.

Alright, yes. He was happier with Erik than he’d ever been with anyone else. And he hoped Erik was happy with him. He was better with physical affection, after two years of getting used to Charles’ clingy ways; Charles had learned to restrain himself, and that just made each touch all the sweeter. It hadn’t taken long at all for Charles to start calling Erik petnames and saying “I love you”; it took Erik several months to reach the same point. But now he was as free with his words as Charles--when they were alone.

Last week, though, Erik had called him “liebling” in front of Raven, though he had blushed furiously as soon as he realized.

Charles smiled at the small feast on the table. All his favorite foods? Erik must have something very special planned. Maybe he’d gotten that week off, and they could finally go to the beach house. Charles picked up his napkin and smiled wider; the fine linen ones. Erik was pulling out all the stops, it seemed.

He looked up and saw Erik in the doorway, holding something small and cubic. Erik flushed an adorable pink, then shoved the cube in his pocket and strode over, sitting across from Charles.

“Cake’s baking,” Erik said shortly.

“Alright,” Charles replied.

They talked while they ate, which was another thing that had changed. Before, no one had been able to keep up with Charles, and Erik had never liked speaking, so dinners had usually been quiet. But somewhere along the way, the barriers had eroded, and now they spoke freely, about everything. Mostly what had happened at work that day. Charles left out his colleagues trying to convince him to ask Erik to marry him. Erik seemed to be leaving something out as well, but Charles decided not to worry. He would say it eventually.

He was always so happy when he remembered that he had earned Erik’s trust in two short years.

Interesting things had happened at the bakery that day. It seemed Emma and Angel had been caught snogging in the back, and some of the regulars had complained about Erik’s changing the recipe for his famous apple fritters. (The apple fritters were what had brought them together; Charles was not sorry at all for that time Erik had claimed to be out of apples just so he could save some for Charles.) Azazel was still vying with Hank for Raven’s affection, and had made a very special devil's food cake for her--that Janos had promptly sold just to spite him.

Janos didn’t take rejection well.

But that wasn’t all. Erik’s children, Peter and Wanda, had come in to help as they did every Friday, and told Erik that their mother had finally forgiven him. Thus, their grandfather had written him back in his will. That meant Erik would inherit quite a large amount of money, and possibly some heirlooms.

“I can pay you back for helping with the bakery,” Erik said.

Charles shook his head. “Don’t. It was a gift, love.” He smiled. “If you want to repay me, you can fetch that cake.”

Erik was out of his seat in moments to check on the cake.

Charles started clearing space on the table, and waited with half a smile as the scent of chocolate cake reached him. Erik was probably frosting it oh so carefully, as was his wont, hands steady and gentle… Charles wondered idly how he could possibly enjoy sleeping with anyone else after Erik and his hands.

But finally, finally, Erik brought out dessert. Charles smiled, then saw that the pure purple of the frosting was sullied by writing in blue icing. He looked to Erik, confused, and saw that Erik was studiously not looking at him, as he set down the cake. Charles leaned forward to read the writing.

_ Will you marry me? _

Charles’ breath caught. Slowly, he looked up at Erik again. Erik was watching him intently now, fingers twisting in that nervous tic he’d never shown anyone else.

“Are…” Charles swallowed hard. “Are you sure?”

Erik nodded.

Charles smiled. “Then… yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
